User talk:Sithman8
You are welcome Pierlot McCrooke Halle 05:00, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :A very warm welcome also from Lars MOTC 08:12, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Welcome! George Matthews 11:50, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Welcome I want to welcome you personally to the Lovely Kingdom of Lovia. I am sure you will enjoy your stay, and if there way complaints of any kind, feel free to say your opinion. All questions can be asked to me or our good Prime Minister, Yuri Medvedev. If you'd like to launch yourself in politics, I suggest you read through Wikination:Lovian politics for starters, an easy tutorial. Good luck and enjoy! 16:21, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Your image for Wheafield didn't work properly. I deleted it, but if you have a good version of it left, you can of course try again. I don't know why it went wrong... 05:47, 18 April 2008 (UTC) I see that you are back. Pierlot McCrooke 15:43, 14 July 2008 (UTC) I am indeed. Sithman8 15:44, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Citizenship You can now become a Lovian citizen, which has plenty of benefits. According to the law we just need to know two things: * Your full name: first name, possibly middle names, and last name. You can make up one, but then you'll have to stick to that one while in Lovia. * Your gender: male or female. Thanks, 13:24, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Here: * Geribaldi Grabowski * Male Sithman8 14:39, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Great, then you are a citizen from now on. If you want, you can buy two residences now! 17:02, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Citizen News IV |} : 14:27, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Attention, please Thank you :D Bucureştean 15:28, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Congressman, something for you? As a citizen, you can run for Member of the Congress. Interested? >>> Forum:Federal elections (candidacies until December 31). 13:35, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Forum:Federal elections Liberal Democrats. Want to become a candidate? --Bucurestean 18:53, December 14, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Citizen News VI |} : 07:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 0''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 13:15, February 17, 2017 (UTC)